The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. However, these advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed.
In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling-down also produces a relatively high power dissipation value, which may be addressed by using low power dissipation devices such as complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) devices.
As mentioned above, the trend in the semiconductor industry is towards the miniaturization or scaling of integrated circuits, in order to provide smaller ICs and improve performance, such as increased speed and decreased power consumption. While aluminum and aluminum alloys were most frequently used in the past for the material of conductive lines in integrated circuits, the current trend is to use copper for a conductive material because copper has better electrical characteristics than aluminum, such as decreased resistance, higher conductivity, and a higher melting point.